Piojos
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Aizen a mandado una terrible plaga al Seireitei o.o ¿como se libraran de esta los Shinigamis?  no es el tema mas agradable, pero es divertido ¡¿como es eso de q los Arrancar tienen...?


_Bueno, se que no a todos les va a gustar este fic, ¬¬ es obio por el tema que toque, pero como me encanta reirme de las desgracias ajenas tube que escribirlo y publicarlo xD ojala les guste y les saque al menos una sonrisa o un buen rato._

_**DECLAIMER:**__ BLEACH no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo, que si no deja al ichiruki juntos le metere el Manga por donde mas les duela ¿alguien se suma?_

Todos detestamos a los odioso y molestos parásitos llamados Piojos, o como lo llaman para que suene menos asqueroso Pediculosis. Resulta que Aizen y su tropa de Arrancars descubrieron que después de que aquí, en el mundo humano, nos lo quitemos, reventemos y hasta insultemos (¬.¬ yo lo hice mas de una vez) sus almas parasitientas terminan nada mas y nada menos que en Hueco Mundo junto con los Hollows. Y para desgracia de los Arrancars, Aizen y todos los demás que vivían en Las Noches, Szayel llego infestado de estos asquerosos bichos.

Sousuke Aizen, luego de desinfectar la cabeza de cada uno de sus subordinados, incluyendo a Gin y Tousen, metio todas esas asquerosidades y las envío con vuelo directo a la Sociedad de Almas, llamando a esta operación "infestación al Seireitei" ya que eso le daría algo mas tiempo para planear su maloso plan de apoderarse del Cielo.

·_·-·_·-·_·-·_·-·_·-·_·-·_·-·_·-·_·-·_·

Iba Kuchiki Byakuya caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos de su escuadrón cuando vio moverse una cosa en su perfectamente blanco haori, detuvo su pacifica marcha y tomo esa "cosa", como la había denominado, y la observo por unos cuantos segundos. Cuando la vio más detalladamente se dio cuanta de lo que era, un Piojo, uno de esos asquerosos bichos que un su infancia y adolescencia infestaron su cabeza. Su cara se desencajo y partió como alma que lleva el diablo al cuarto escuadrón.

Kenpanchi noto que su pequeña teniente había pasado todo el día rascando su rosa cabellera y echando unas cuantas maldiciones al no quitarse la picazón, hasta que decidió saber el por que de ella.

-Yachiru-la llamo, ella comía dulces con una mano y con la otra se rascaba.

-¿si Ken-chan?

-¿Por qué te rascas tanto la cabeza? Ya me estas hartando-dijo con un tono de molestia.

-mmm no lo se Ken-chan, hace un rato me saque un bichito muy raro que tire a la cabeza de Plumas-Chan-sonrío y siguió con los suyo.

Medito un poco la respuesta de la bola rosa identificada como Yachiru.

-¡Ken-chan! ¡Tu también tienes bichitos raros en la cabeza!-salto a la espalda del sujeto y saco a uno-¡mira!

-¡yachiru!-se levantó y puso a la pequeña teniente bajo su brazo-nos vamos al cuarto escuadrón de inmediato-y claro ya sabrán cuanto les costo llegar gracias al "magnifico" sentido de la orientación de ambos.

Décimo escuadrón, Toushiro hace su papeleo, mas bien se quedo dormido sobre él ya que la noche anterior intento terminarlos…

Matsumoto entra campante a la oficina de su Taicho, gritando que ya había terminado con su informe, cosa extraña, y lo encuentra muy dormido sobre el escritorio. Observo los papeles y ya estaban terminados, así que los guardó y tapo a su capitán con una manta, cuando diviso algo moviéndose entre las blanquecinas hebras de su Taichou.

-¡TAAAIICHOOOUUUU!-grito como loca la voluptuosa mujer.

-ahh! ¿Qué? ¡Matsumoto yo no fui!-se cubría la cabeza, al parecer todavía estaba soñando.

-¡Taichou tiene PIOJOS!-lo zarandeó para que el pequeño capitán despertara.

-imposible Matsumoto, de seguro te emborrachaste-dijo con determinación-ahora vete, date una ducha y…-no termino su frase, por que vio algo moverse entre sus informes, luego vio a Matsumoto; pero mas en especifico, su delantera, no para lo que ustedes piensan, se le acababa de caer uno a ella también-¡Matsumoto! ¡TENEMOS PIOJOS!

Y ambos, capitán y teniente se fueron con Shompu directo al cuarto escuadrón.

-::EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE HUECO MUNDO::-

Estaban Ulquiorra y Grimmjow en Las Noches jugando el recién estrenado juego MortalCombat -Edición especial, que solo consigues en Urahara Shöten (dejar un Review para contactar y comprar uno), cuando al peliazul se le vino una extraña duda a la cabeza.

-Ulquiorra-lo llamo.

-te asesinare si me sales con tu famoso "Loro Radioactivo"-le advirtió con tono nutro el Arrancar.

- ¬¬ no es eso ¡imbecil!-le dio un fuerte empujón, pero el pelinegro ni se inmuto y siguió jugando.

-entonces dime.

-¿Cómo le hizo Aizen para sacarte los piojos que tenias debajo de la mascara?-curioso tenia que ser Grimmjow. A Ulquiorra le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal, tanto así que dejo de jugar y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

-créeme Grimmjow…no te gustaría saberlo-y volvió con lo suyo, jamás le diría a alguien como logro Aizen quitárselos. Así que Grimmjow se quedaría con la duda para siempre…a menos que se lo dijera el mismismo excapitán…

-::VOLVIENDO A LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS::-

- ¡Nanao-chaaaann! -Shunsui buscaba a su teniente por todo el escuadrón, quien sabe para que, pero lo hacia con una cantarina voz- ¡Nanao-chaaaann! ¡Nanao-chaaaann! ¡Nanao-chaaa…-pero se detuvo ¿Qué podia ser mas importante que Nanao-chan? Estaba estático mirándose en un espejo que encontró.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora?-llego la teniente dispuesta a golpear al borracho de su Taichou, pero también se quedo estática-capitán-carraspeo-la ultima plaga de pediculosis que tuvimos-estaba viendo su libreta-fue hace algunas décadas y fue muy difícil de erradicar-concluyo, al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡NANAO-CHAN!-se saco su tan característico sombrero-¡TENGO PIOJOS! ¡Y TU TAMBIEN!-comenzó a lloriquear.

-cálmese-le dio co su libreta-nos vamos al cuarto escuadrón-y se dirigieron, al que hasta ahora debería estar colapsado, cuarto escuadrón.

-::EN EL, YA MUCHAS VECES MENSIONADO, CUARTO ESCUADRÓN::-

-cálmense todos por favor-una Shinigami vestida de enfermera los intentaba tranquilizar a todos-la capitana Unohana dará un aviso-pero imposible, todos estaban algo, fuera de si xD.

-capitán Kuchiki ¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto confundido Renji.

-creo que lo mismo que tu…Abarai-exacto, Bya-kun estaba con un humor de perros, al igual que todo hay.

El lugar estaba repleto, incluso había Shinigamis esperando afuera. Definitivamente era todo un caos ya que nadie sabía como quitarlos, o más bien, no sabían cual era la forma más civilizada de hacerlo. Mas de uno había propuesto quemarse la cabeza, otros habían sugerido raparse y quedar igual que Ikkaku (el cual se reía a morir de Yumichika y de todos los que alguna vez lo llamaron pelón), y otros mas dijeron que lo mejor era el vinagre muuuuy hediondo; Kuchiki escucho esa sugerencia y dio un rotundo NO al recordar que de esa forma se los quitaban a él. Como nadie escucharía la que diría la capitana, esta decidió darles a todos un novedoso producto traído del Mundo Humano, en el cual venían TODAS las instrucciones.

_Y todos quedaron desinfectados… FIN_

JAJAJAJA como me gustaría decir eso, Todos los Shinigamis del Seireitei estuvieron por meses con pediculosis, al parecer estos parásitos se volvieron mas fuertes mientras estuvieron en Hueco Mundo o eso les gusto creer en la Sociedad de Almas.

_Bueno, espero que les alla gustado y como dije antes, les alla sacado al menos una sonrisa._

_El "Loro Radiactivo" no me pertenece ejejejejeje es de Ferthebest-ia ella me ha dejado utilizarlo ^^_

_Sin mas me despido_

_SAYONARA!_


End file.
